The Official HandBook
by Totidem Verbis
Summary: A little hand-book for all of the people who have read my story, "Love, Where Is Your Fire?"
1. So, What's Today Again?

**Author's Note: **Alrighty, everyone, I have created this little hand book for all of the things in my story that can be confusing or easily forgotten. So, instead of having to search back through countless chapters, you can just come here! Now, without further ado, here's the first chapter of the _Hand Book! _

**Disclaimer:** For the full disclaimer, you'll have to read the story that this hand book was created for: _Love, Where Is Your Fire?_

**Word Count: **513

* * *

><p><strong>SO…WHAT'S TODAY AGAIN?<strong>

Hi, everyone! Raygan here! You might know me from a little story called _"Love, Where Is Your Fire?"_ No? Well, go check it out sometime! It's all about me, and I'm sure you'll enjoy it! Once you get past all of the boring stuff, that is.

Let's get down to business, hmm? This _Hand Book_ has been created to help keep everything straight in the story of my life, because…let's face it, things can get a little confusing sometimes. (Between me and you, my own author gets lost most of the time.) We'll start off with dates, because my author is under the belief that they're important. So, let's get started!

Raygan (that's me!) was actually born on December 24 of 1270. Yeah, I really am old as dirt.

I was only a few days old when I was delivered to the Human World, and Kate (my "human" mother) read the small note attached to my blanket. All it had was my name and birthday.

I returned to the Demon World on December 24 of 1490, but my body was only twenty years old. Time is a pretty weird thing, huh?

Well, my brother Raizen had been ruling since somewhere around 1290 (I never got an actual date). He had already met his human by the time he began ruling, so he was already beginning to weaken when we first met.

Now, I'm not going to go into detail here. I'm just gonna lay down some years for ya, just in case you ever want to look back. It's mostly just my meetings.

**Meetings**

Raygan Meets Tiger: 1530

Raygan Meets Yoko (along with Yomi and Kuronue): 1747

Raygan Meets Jin & Touya: 1873

Raygan Meets Mukuro: 1908

Raygan Meets Chu: 1939

Raygan Returns to the Human World: 1940 (meets Genkai/Toguro—goes to Dark Tournament)

Raygan Returns to the Demon World: 1980

Raygan Returns to the Human World: 1989 (allowed in 1985 but waited)

Raygan Allowed to return to the Human World: February 2000

**Tourneys**

The Dark Tournament, where Team Urameshi was the winner, was in February of 1990.

The very first Demon World Tournament took place in March of 1991, a little over a year later.

**Birthdays**

I am not allowed to tell when most people's birthdays are. Why? Because they've threatened to physically harm me, and…well, have you ever seen Mukuro or Koku in a bad mood? Yeah, I wanna live for a few more centuries.

Yusuke's birthday is December 17, 1975. Wanna know something funny? Kuwabara's birthday is November 15 of that same year, so he's older! Yusuke hates it when you remind him of that.

Yoko's birthday is on March 22, but Shuichi's is on March 23. Weird, eh?

I know a few more, but I don't know most of the years. Apparently, some demons like keeping secrets about their true ages.

**Conclusion**

Well, that's about it for dates. Yep, that's basically it. If there's anything else you wanna know, feel free to ask! I consider myself a friendly person, and I never bite (unless you ask!).


	2. I Feel So Colorful!

**Disclaimer:** For the full disclaimer, you'll have to read the story that this hand book was created for: _Love, Where Is Your Fire?_

**Word Count: **430

* * *

><p><strong>I FEEL SO…COLORFUL!<strong>

Raygan again! Don't you just love me? If you don't, then you should! Wanna know why? Because I'm going to let you in on a little secret…

Okay, anyone who's actually reading this ahead of time, I wanted to remind you of a little something before it occurs. My author says this is going to show up, however briefly, later on. I'm in a generous mood, so I thought I'd let you know.

For this chapter in the _Hand Book_, we're going to talk about my auras. In case you've forgotten, I have a few. Alright, let's start with the simplest, shall we?

**Life:** My life aura is a very light pink color. I won't lie, I usually forget about this aura because it's usually covered up by the other auras. It's not necessarily weak; my other auras are just simply stronger. So, pink is the color of my life aura.

**Spirit:** My spirit aura is a light blue color. This aura is usually only present when I'm in my human form, but I have been known to use it in my demon form if I'm in a good mood and not trying to kill someone.

**Demon:** Ah, my demon aura. It is the opposite of my spirit aura, it's a dark blue. It's the same midnight blue that rims my eyes when I'm in my combined form, and my scars turn the same dark shade when I'm in my demon form.

**Green:** This is my earth aura. Whenever I'm using my Earth elemental powers, this color shows up in my aura.

**Yellow:** This aura gets used frequently. Being short has its disadvantages, so I have to rely on my Air powers for an extra lift sometimes. So, yellow represents my Air aura.

**Purple:** Surprisingly, I don't use this aura very much. The first time I had access to my Water aura was very important, because of the burning town and needing to save Tiger's life (as well as my own).

**Red:** Besides Air, Fire is my favorite elemental power so this aura is seen a lot. Fire always comes in handy; it doesn't matter if I'm burning wood or someone's ass…I'm always happy to use it.

**White:** This is my favorite aura of all! This is the color that is seen when I am in my combined demon form; when I can use all of my powers without having to shift forms. So, obviously, this is my most powerful aura.

**Conclusion**

And that is it for the colorful chapter! I'll let you move on with your lives now.


	3. I'm So Lost

**Disclaimer:** For the full disclaimer, you'll have to read the story that this hand book was created for: _Love, Where Is Your Fire?_

**Word Count: **400

* * *

><p><strong>I'M SO…LOST<strong>

Okay, everyone keeps getting lost! I tried to explain to a wayward soldier about how to send a royal letter to Mukuro's territory, and the poor man was completely confused! He had always lived in the north, so he didn't know anything about the southern part of our world. So, it's time for a crash course in Demon World geography!

The King's palace faces the south, and the Army Grounds are on the western (left) side of the palace. The Demon World is very similar to the Human World, so the sun sets on the Army Grounds and rises on the opposite side of the palace from my room. Now, where the King's palace resides is about as far north as you can go, which is why it is referred to as the Far North (now being called King's Palace). If you go any farther north, you'll enter the place where the icier demons dwell (the ice maiden's floating haven is not far away either).

Ganderra is in the North, it's just not as far up as the Far North. Ganderra's borders have always been kept a respectable distance away from the Far North. Slightly to the south and to the west is Tourin. Tourin pretty much covers up the entire West, and Alaric is located in the South. The WasteLands cover the East, and that is where the Kekkai Barrier was and where the border to the Human World still is. The barrier is closer to the south, near Alaric's border.

Now, most of the more canine-like demon tribes are in the Far South, below Alaric's border. That's where the wolf tribes are, along with other various demon tribes. The Swamps are even farther out to the West than Tourin, and the Swamps separate Tourin from the cat demon tribes.

There are other important places, like where the rest of the secluded demons stay. Or where the rogues hide themselves. And there's even place where various demon tribes have managed to coexist in a very peaceful way.

_**Author Speaking: **_Alright, I have made a very rough map for everyone to view! If you find yourself getting lost, you can look back on the map (it's very horrible, but it gets the job done). You'll have to go to my profile page and click on the link that leads to the map! It'll be right under the link for _**wolvesrain17**_'s DeviantArt page. And that is the end of the "lost" chapter!


	4. It's Gettin' Hot In Here!

**Disclaimer:** For the full disclaimer, you'll have to read the story that this hand book was created for: _Love, Where Is Your Fire?_

**Word Count: **400

* * *

><p><strong>IT'S GETTIN' HOT IN HERE!<strong>

I'm baaaack! Raygan again…Did ya miss me? Well, before we get started, I just wanna say: I hate this chapter! Oh yeah, it's _that_ chapter. It's all about heat. It's a very painful time for demons (and most half-demons). Well, some may find it enjoyable, but the demons like me who are actually waiting for a mate…It sucks. So, let's hurry up and get this over with. Just thinking about it makes me wanna go hit something.

**Wolves**

Wolf demons usually mature a little before their hundredth birthday (I'm an exception because I'm…weird). Take Ayame for example, she went into her first heat at the age of ninety-three. It's a good age for it, although a few wolf demons are late. Or so I've been told. After maturity, wolves will go into heat once a year, usually around the same time every year. Heat only lasts for a day, which is true for all demons. Except for in extreme situations, like denying your heat for about four centuries.

**Mazuko**

Mazuko demons are a unique case; they can mature at any time. Sometimes maturity is brought on by an extreme surge in power, and sometimes it hits just because. There aren't very many Mazuko demons, and how their maturity works is pretty much unknown. Once maturity finally does hit, they go into heat once every ten years. Wanna guess the problem? Once the next ten years rolls around, they never know when their heat is going to hit. It's all completely random. Raizen couldn't stand it.

**Tigers**

Tigers usually don't mature until around two hundred, but I have yet to hear of a case where the tiger demon was over two hundred. So, their maturity is at any time before their two hundredth birthday. Their maturity isn't always shown by physical changes. They just go into their first heat, and they're mature. After that first heat, they go into heat again every five years. (FYI: My Tiger is far from innocent…he is over four hundred years old, after all.)

**Foxes**

Fox demons mature very early, usually at around fifty or so. Fox demons are very independent creatures, for the most part, so they mature early in order to care for themselves. Fox demons are also very affectionate (even worse than wolves), which is why they only go into heat once every twenty years. They get overly affectionate a week before their heat, so they can be prepared.

**Goats**

Goat demons can mature at any point after their one hundredth birthday. They can mature at 100 or 500, it doesn't matter. Any point after that first century is fair game. Goats aren't as affectionate as wolves or foxes, but their fertility rates are through the roof. Demons go into heat in order to procreate, but goats don't really need the extra help. So, goats only go through heat once every twenty years.

**Spirit**

Spirit demons mature very early, because they're physically weak before their maturity. Most spirit demons, if they survive long enough, go through their maturity somewhere around the age twenty-five. After their maturity, their first heat doesn't come for another ten years. Their heat then comes once every ten years.

**Elementals**

_**(fire, ice, wind, air, earth, water, weather, etc.)**_

Elementals can mature at any time, and this is true for ALL elementals. Unlike most demons though, it is a lot easier to smell when an elemental demon is close to their maturity. A change in scent is usually detectable as many as twenty years before their maturity. When they mature, they go into their first heat. After that, they go through their heat every five years.

**Ice Maidens**

Usually, ice maidens would be included with the rest of the elementals. However, the ice maidens have cut themselves off for so long that they're kinda like a subspecies of demon now. Ice maidens always mature on their one hundredth birthday, and they go into heat once every one hundred years. Instead of having…well, an urge to bed anything that moves, ice maidens have a daughter asexually. I'm almost jealous, but I can't imagine living in a world without males. It's be weird.

**Conclusion**

Finally! That is all for the "heat" chapter! I'm out of here.


	5. I'm Feeling A Little Bond

**Disclaimer:** For the full disclaimer, you'll have to read the story that this hand book was created for: _Love, Where Is Your Fire?_

**Word Count: **480

* * *

><p><strong>I'M FEELING A LITTLE…BOND<strong>

Guess who…Yeah, it's Raygan again. Don't worry though, I'm almost done for now. I just recently got schooled by the master though, so I thought I'd share. Kagemusha, that tall shadow warrior who's both scary and sexy, has now informed me on the different kinds of bonds! Now that I'm thinking about it, the bonds kinda make sense. Anywho, I'll start at the least complicated and work my way up!

**Heart Bonds**

Heart bonds are the least complicated bonds, and they're also the most faithful of the bonds. Once a heart bond has been established, it's nearly impossible to break. These bonds are usually formed between extremely close friends. The bond is usually a result of undying loyalty between two beings. Sound familiar?

**Blood Bonds**

This one's pretty simple, but that doesn't mean it's the most faithful. A blood bond is exactly what it sounds like; a bond between two beings who share the same blood. People with blood bonds can always betray one another, and a person can always be casted out of their family. Blood bonds cannot be broken though. Well, I take that back…I have heard of one way. But we won't get into that right now. It's complicated and kinda turns my stomach.

**Pack Bonds**

This one is fairly simple. An alpha of a specific pack, more common in canine demon tribes, marks its pack members and a bond is formed. The alpha is now the leader of the marked being. Alphas, rarely, allow their pack members to mark them in return. When the alpha is marked, the bond is strengthened further. An alpha will be able to tell when their pack member has been gravely injured or killed, and they will mourn the loss of a pack member like they would someone of their own blood (the good alphas will anyway).

**Soul Bonds**

Here's where it gets a little complicated. A soul bond occurs between two beings whose souls have recognized each other, and the two souls are usually able to soothe each other. There may or may not be a physical attraction. A single person can have several soul bonds, but it's still rare to find a "soulmate."

**Pure Soul Bonds**

This is the Big Daddy of the soul bonds. This is where a soul is literally divided and put into two separate beings. Not all beings have a pure soulmate, and it is very rare to find a pure soulmate. A pure soul bond can overpower any other kind of bond, which is what makes it so dangerous on occasions. The pure soul bond is felt more by demons who have reached their maturity and who have saved themselves for their one true soulmate.

**Conclusion**

And that is all! If you have any questions, feel free to ask and I'm sure that my lovely author will be happy to answer. Until the next time we meet, goodbye!

**_Author Speaking:_** I've had my first request! So, another chapter of the _HandBook_ will be out soon! And I'll be happy to take any other requests that you are curious about.


	6. Leader Of The Pack

**Disclaimer:** For the full disclaimer, you'll have to read the story that this hand book was created for: _Love, Where Is Your Fire?_

**Word Count: **552

* * *

><p><strong>LEADER…OF THE PACK<strong>

Hi, it's your fave wolf demon! Did ya miss me? I know ya did…C'mon, don't be shy! Anyway, as you can probably tell from the title, this chapter is all about the pack. The pack that I'm the leader of, because I'm the leader of the pack (saying that makes me feel so important, even though I'm not). Well, between the two of us, I still don't know everything. I'm still learning too, but I'll tell you everything I know.

I currently only have two members in my pack, Nicholas D. Wolfwood (I wonder what the D. stands for?) and Ayame.

Most alphas do not allow their members to mark them, like I did. Alphas mark their pack members to show ownership, basically. When an alpha is marked, it means that they are now the primary protector of that specific pack member. Yeah, I know that you'd think that just by being in the pack would mean that, but it doesn't. When an alpha is marked, they are pledging to protect that member at any and all costs. Whereas, when a member is marked, it's in the reverse. The member is pledging their life to the alpha.

By marking pack members, an alpha can _feel_ them. It's nothing too drastic, like their every single emotion. An alpha can only tell if their members are still alive. An alpha with several pack members may not feel the loss as clearly as someone with only a few pack members though. However, even if the alpha has been marked, the two members cannot feel each other. That's a right that only the alpha can have.

When an alpha is marked by a member, the member's name will appear on their skin. It shows that the member basically belongs to them. When the member is mated, the name disappears from the alpha's skin. The alpha's name is also removed from the pack member's skin, but the member will forever carry a symbol of their alpha's pack.

So, right now, the only thing of mine on Ayame is the wolf paw print on the back of her neck. The only thing left of Ayame in me is the fact that I know she's still alive and breathing. As for Nicholas, nothing has changed. He still has my name and the paw print, and I still have his name. That won't change until he takes a mate, then he'll be his mate's responsibility. As for me, it doesn't matter if I take a mate or not. I'll keep his name on me until he finds a mate, because I'm his protector and not the other way around.

**Conclusion**

I hope this made sense, because I've been getting a crash course in it too. I don't know what I'd do without Lia, and Kagemusha, and a lot of other people that I can't think of right now. If you wanna know anything else, feel free to ask. I'm sure my lovely author won't have a problem with answering (between the two of us, I think she actually _likes_ answering questions). If anyone has any questions about anything else, let my author know and she'll either answer directly or make another chapter. Well, I've got an almost cranky child to feed, so I'll talk to you later!


	7. What's My Age?

**Author's Note: **Hello, my lovely readers! The main part of this chapter was written by the lovely _**Lizzie-Lizzard**_, who is a long time reader of mine and definitely a lot smarter than I can ever hope to be. All credit for this brilliance goes directly to her. The opening of the chapter and the conclusion will be written by me, but the stuff this chapter is actually about was completely written by her.

**Disclaimer:** For the full disclaimer, you'll have to read the story that this hand book was created for: _Love, Where Is Your Fire?_

**Word Count: **590

* * *

><p><strong>WHAT'S MY…AGE?<strong>

**Introduction**

Hello, loves! Remember me? I'll give you a hint…I have white hair, lots of tails, an adorable white-haired baby, and I'm hopelessly in love with a stubborn assed fire demon. Raygan? Yup, that's me! I'm back with an answer to the question: How did Shura age/mature? Unfortunately, I'm no scientist. After a lot of pleading and begging, Yomi has gifted me with his top scientist! So, without further ado, I give you…Doctor Lizzie! (Don't let her scare you…She's a total softie, _deep_ down inside.)

* * *

><p>I have heard from Lady Ray that some people have been inquiring about Master Shura's rate of aging, and I am here to explain it to you foul humans. Though why both Lord Yomi and Master Shura gave permission to allow Lady Ray to inform you vile abominations is beyond me. Anyway, let's get this over with before I change my mind to explain to vermin such as you, the personal life of Master Shura.<p>

Due to Lord Yomi creating the Master in the special incubation chamber, we were able to go in when the fetus was developing and edit the growth rate in the pituitary gland. What that means to you uneducated fools is that we were able to go into the brain while it was still developing and editing it to our high standards. Through a series of trial and error we isolated the GH, ACTH, and the TSH hormones so that we were able to increase the growth rate with only minor repercussions. Once again for those who show why the human race is inferior I shall explain for you. We found the hormones in the pituitary gland that control the growth rate and were able to compress the period of allowed time to reach maturity to minute span of time, without changing the hormones that manage the reproductive organs.

Sadly there have been some failed experiments and some glitches that the Master had to deal with, not that you ungrateful filth would understand. Master Shura was the first working model that has made it past the initial changes within the DNA code for our improvements, and survive the actual stress that his body endures due to the increased growth. Due to the experiments that failed to prosper, we found that while editing the pituitary gland we had to go and also edit the tapering of the correct hormones. Without giving the hormones the proper coding for it to stop firing, the clones would keep growing at an accelerated rate, which only gave them a lifespan of three years. Also while Master Shura was going through the period of growth he fell into a coma like hibernation in order for his body to receive the proper amount of sleep and period to heal.

There, you nasty little creatures have it, you now know what is going on with Master Shura. Just know that if any of you try and recreate what us scientists that Lord Yomi has chosen to allow to work for him, we will find you and use your pathetic bodies for numerous experiments. And just know that I am dying to get my hands on some fresh human. King Enki has been very cruel, making it against the law to harm any human.

* * *

><p><strong>Conclusion<strong>

See? Wasn't that painless? She's really a lovely person, honestly! Well, anyway, now we all know just what makes Shura tick! Ugh, I'd stay longer but Asher wants to play and Enki is asking for another sparring match. I think I'll go for a very long walk. Until next time, Bye!


End file.
